The Best Gift
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: It's a christmas story. Sam thinks O'Neill forgot to get her a gift. Pure sap. SJ


Title: The Best Gift

Author: Earllyn

Rating: G

Season: Any past 3

Content Warnings: Nothing bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or related characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while. Please don't sue, I promise to return them. I gain no profit from this fic. I also don't own the books mentioned.

Author's note: This is just pure sappiness. 'cries' I'm so ashamed. Oh, I have read the two books mentioned and thoroughly enjoyed them. I also put in a very obscure Digimon reference. Those of you who are fans of the show (and I know there are a few of you out there!) will probably have a laugh.

Major Samantha Carter awoke and stretched in bed. Today was Christmas Day. Slipping on her slippers, she wondered if she was the only one who was up.

This Christmas was the first in a while that the team was on Earth. That was why everyone decided to spend it together.

Sam wandered into the living room where the rest of her team was asleep. Colonel Jack O'Neill was asleep on the sofa, Daniel Jackson was sprawled out on the floor and Teal'c was kel-no-reeming by the television. Stepping over Daniel, who muttered something that sounded like "Teddy Bear", she made her way to the kitchen. Not seeing Janet Fraiser or Cassie she assumed they were still asleep in the guest bedroom.

She put some coffee on and was about to start some scrambled eggs when a childish impulse overtook her. Sneaking into the living room and over to the tree she sat down. Let's see…'To Sam. From Daniel'. It was a book. He always got her a book. Digging some more she found 'To Major Carter. From Santa Claus'. From Teal'c. He really got into Christmas. Several years ago he had wandered the corridors of the SGC in a Santa suit. She dug through the presents some more. Strange, there was nothing from Colonel O'Neill. She was checking again when she heard a voice say, "Caught you Major."

Sam whipped around to see an amused O'Neill. "Uh sir. I was uh…Here this is for you from…Janet" She said handing him a present. He chuckled and was about to say something when Daniel suddenly yelled "No! Teddy Bear!" and sat up. They stared at him and he blinked at them, then put on his glasses.

"Bad dream Daniel?" O'Neill asked.

"Uh, I'd rather not talk about it." Daniel said. "Sam getting into the presents?"  
"No!" Sam lied at the same time O'Neill said yes.

"I'm going to go fix breakfast. We're having scrambled eggs." She said, leaving in a huff.

After Janet and Cassie had woken up and everyone had had breakfast it was time to open gifts.

From Janet, Sam got a baby blue sweater.

From Cassie, she got a charm bracelet.

From Daniel, she got a book: The Black Hole at the Center of our Galaxy. ("I heard it was good")

From "Santa", she got a book: Cosmic Wormholes: The search for interstellar shortcuts. When questioned why this book by O'Neill, the reply was she could see how many inaccuracies there were.

There was no gift from O'Neill.

"How are you doing?" Janet asked when Sam came back downstairs from getting dressed.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Sam said. Janet gave her a look. "Oh Janet. How could he forget me?" She cried.

The whole time this was happening, O'Neill was listening. He pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket, looked at it and placed it back in his pocket.

After gifts, everyone decided to have some fun in the snow. They had a snowball fight (girls won) and Cassie made their likenesses in snowpeople (Teal'c just couldn't see it). Then it started to snow. O'Neill went over to Sam.

"Sam? Can we take a walk? I'd like to talk to you."

She nodded and they walked for a few minutes just listening to the snowfall.

"Uh, you probably noticed that you didn't get a gift from me." He started.

"Yes, I did." Sam replied coldly.

"Well I do have a gift for you. Here." He handed her the box. She took it and looked at it I confusion and shock. "Open it." Inside was a necklace. It was of a heart pendant and a star pendant. They were both gold.

"Sir-Jack, I-Thank you. It's beautiful. This is the best gift I've received all day." She put the necklace on and they continued walking.


End file.
